Dance With The Devil
by Lady Skye 1992
Summary: November Twilight Challenge. The Cullens return to Forks after 50 odd years have passed since Renesmee's death. K plus to be safe


**_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Wonderful World of Twilight._**

November, to the Cullens, was a month to celebrate. It was a month of renewal-or so everyone thought. November was the month that they'd moved to Forks, after fifty or so years with Bella being a vampire. Nobody that had lived in Forks when she was eightteen was alive anymore. And if they were, they were most likely senile. Bella watched as Jasper, Edward, and Emmett unloaded the cars and put everything together. They still owned the house/mansion that Bella remembered going to nearly everyday. Esme, of course, was in charge of making sure that everything was spotless and in its place. And Carlisle gave everyone their information. Emmett, Rose, and Jasper were going to be sophomores this year and Alice, Edward, and Bella were going to be freshmen. That was so that they could be "young" enough to stay there for four years without worrying. Carlisle was going to be "twenty-eight" and Esme was going to be a year younger than him.

Everything was set when Bella noticed that Rose and Alice had left the room. She'd been transfixed by watching Edward, that she was oblivious to everything else. She was sad, partly, because Renesmee had died when Jake had, in a motorcycle accident. That had been the whole debate on wheather they should come back to Forks, or go somewhere else. In the end, they decided to face their grief. Suddenly, after a few milliseconds of not hearing anything, a screech was heard. **"HE SAID WHAT?!?!"** Everyone stopped what they were doing as a fuming Rosalie sped out of the room. She grabbed Emmett's ear and pulled him out of the house, and a distance far enough away so that nobody else could hear their conversation.

Around an hour later, Rose returned with Emmett, who had a downcast head. "Apologize. Now!" she told him, pointing to Edward.

"I'm... sorry... Edward..." Emmett mumbled, shifting his feet. "I didn't mean to think what I did..."

"It's fine, Emmett." Edward laughed, watching as Rose glared at her husband. He pulled Bella to the side, so they could go hunting. He lead her to the edge of the forest and stopped where a few squirrels were chattering.

"Oh..Edward. **Squirrels? Really?** This is what we've lowered ourselves to eating?" Bella laughed, trying not to be too loud.

"Yes, Bella, I've found these squirrels so that we could eat them-even though your eyes are pitch black and mine are probably darker." Edward replied, sarcastic. Then, without warning, Bella punched his arm then ran off into the forest. Edward grinned and chased after her-trying to catch up. He'd been the fastest in the family until Bella had been changed. When she stopped, he found her at the cabin that Esme had originally decorated for them. She had her iPod in the speakers and was listening to the song, Dance With The Devil by Breaking Benjamin, and singing along.

_Here I stand,  
helpless and left for dead.  
Close your eyes.  
So many days go by.  
Easy to find whats wrong.  
Harder to find whats right._

_I believe in you.  
I can show you that I can see right through,  
all your empty lies. I wont stay long  
in this world so wrong._

_Say goodbye,  
as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye.  
As we dance with the devil tonight._

_Trembling.  
Caught in across my skin.  
feeding your cold,  
dead eyes.  
Stealing the life of mine._

_I believe in you.  
I can show you that I can see right through,  
all your empty lies. I wont last long  
in this world so wrong._

_Say goodbye,  
as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye.  
As we dance with the devil tonight._

_Hold on.  
Hold on._

_Say goodbye,  
as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye.  
As we dance with the devil tonight._

_Hold on.  
Hold on.  
oohooohooh  
good-bye..._

Edward watched as she sang, and when she finished he saw that she was sad. "Do you think that Renesmee was meant to go?" she asked, looking around.

"I don't know." Edward replied, walking over to his wife, and hugging her. Suddenly something brown flew into the room. **"Was that a fur ball?"** Edward laughed, walking to where it had landed. Sure enough it was a small ball of fur with a note in it. Edward discarded it and lead Bella back to the big house, without stopping to hunt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week at school, the Cullens settled into a "normal" routine. Similar to the one that they'd gone through when they'd first lived in Forks. They were finally happy after the disaster that would stay in their hearts for the rest of their existance.

Emmett and Rosalie became the "it" couple to the new Jessicas and Laurens while Alice and Jasper decided to tone down their intimidating features and make friends of the other students, and Edward and Bella kept to themselves. They were known as the "loner" couple. Of course, there were the new Mikes, Erics, and Tylers, now and the Cullen boys had to keep them away from the girls.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: The November challenge for TWILIGHT CHALLENGES. Finally finished it. It has a kinda lame ending, I know. I just didn't know how else to end it. Kinda weird.**


End file.
